As Luck Would Have It
by DeerFox
Summary: After years of keeping their identities hidden, Ladybug finally breaks. Chat Noir should know her identity. However, the challenge of keeping Paris safe and maintaining a normal life proves too much. Maybe being a teen superhero isn't all it's chalked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

**As Luck Would Have It**

Chapter 1

Ladybug crouched on the ledge, fingers curling over the lip of a rain gutter. Water streamed by, sloshing onto her suit to join the raindrops. She squinted through the haze. Chat Noir's figure was a black smudge atop the chimney.

"Kitty," she called, cupping her hand. His fake cat ears twitched, but he kept at the post. Huffing, she swung herself up on the roof shingles, adjusting her footing.

"Quiet," he whispered, as she approached, keeping her low crouch. "The akuma is out there."

"Waiting for us to make a mistake no doubt." Ladybug grimaced, rubbing her forearms. "And in the pouring rain. I'm surprised you're so calm. Don't cats yowl if you so much as mention a B-A-T-H?"

"Not this cat," he said, grinning. "I'm quite accomplished at grooming. I could lick your fur for you sometime if you'd like." His grin became distinctly cheshire, teeth reflecting the streetlights below. Inhuman eyes glowed.

She coughed, clinging to the rough bricks. Solid in the rushing water. "Ah, I take care of myself fine, thanks." Rain dripped down her nose. "Agh, what an annoying power. Controlling water. The butterfly must be in her watering can."

Chat pointed. "Look, down there."

She craned her neck, peering over the ledge. The sun had fallen too fast with all these rain clouds. "I can't see anything."

"Looks like some kind of gardener with that get up," he said. "I swear, they've gotten more ridiculous over the years. Hawk Moth must be running out of costume ideas. Follow my lead, my lady."

He dropped from his perch, landing on all fours. Chat snatched her wrist. "Come on. We'll surprise her."

They descended the sloped roof. "Careful," he whispered in her ear, fingertips on the small of her back. "We're nearing the edge. Don't fall."

"You know me," she said, leaping off the side of the building.

"Ladybug," he cried as wind rushed past her ears in a torrent of noise.

Her yo-yo flew and snagged on an outcrop the next building over. She arced through the pelting rain. As a superhero, she could take care of herself. Chat Noir babied her too much. She was a perfectly capable young woman, thank you very much. They weren't fifteen anymore.

She dropped onto an awning above a small flower shop. It sunk beneath her weight like a stretched blanket. He'd catch up.

The akuma spun on the street, raising her watering can. Above, clouds released a furious downpour, concentrated on the street corner. The rain smothered her. Ladybug held up her hands, shielding her eyes.

It was no use.

The akuma raced beneath her, shooting blasts of concentrated water. They ripped through the awning. Ladybug scrambled as a jet sliced across her thigh. If her suit hadn't been there… There'd still be a bruise tomorrow.

She leaped to the sidewalk. The rain left everything in shadow. Another blast. It zipped past her ear.

"My lady," Chat Noir yelled, sprinting across the street, his staff swinging at his side. Must have slid down. "Get that watering can away from her."

"Lucky charm," she hissed out. Her yo-yo spun upwards it a flash of light and a rubber band plopped into her palm. Scanning the horizon, she stretched the band and shot, gritting her teeth.

Smack. A clang of metal.

"My watering can," the akuma yelped, shaking her hand where the rubber band had struck.

Ladybug leaped down as Chat Noir spun his staff in a whirl, closing in before leaping for the fallen watering can.

The akuma snatched the handle with her foot. She flipped it up and grabbed tight. "Not so fast."

Chat slid on the pavement. He aimed and hurled his staff like a javelin to spear the watering can from below, sending it spinning through the downpour.

Ladybug squeezed her eyes tight and listened. There. She dived, metal meeting her outstretched hands. Standing, she slammed it to the ground and stomped, shattering it. A butterfly fluttered from the cracks.

"I free you from evil," she said, releasing her yo-yo, snatching the fleeing insect. Ladybug smiled, tapping the cover. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug," she said, tossing the rubber band into the sky. In a sparkle of red, the clouds lifted their clutches from Paris. A watercolor sunset replaced it, drizzled in popping reds and soft pinks.

"So much for being careful," Chat Noir said, strolling over. "You charged in like a bull."

Ladybug tucked away her yo-yo. Of course she charged in. He had her back. They knew how to complement each other, alternating between offense and defense, covering every advance. She trusted Chat Noir with her life. Together, no akuma could beat them.

Chat Noir glanced at the sky. "I'm soaked."

Wringing out her hair, Ladybug sighed. "Me too." Her earring beeped.

His eyes flicked over, not changing his position. "Are you going to leave now, my lady?"

"Not yet," she said, lowering herself to the curb. Chat Noir settled in beside her. Perhaps a little closer than necessary. She'd accepted it ages ago. The unspoken tension of his crush. She flushed.

He chuckled, leaning back, using his arms as support beams. "What? I'm cold and soggy. This cat wants to cuddle in warm blankets, and as there aren't any blankets, you're an excellent alternative, my lady." He winked and rubbed his cheek on her shoulder, leaning his face closer. "Do I need to purr too?"

"No purring."

"Alright."

Side by side, the heat spread between them. A breeze gusted over. Ladybug shivered and Chat Noir's arm wrapped around her waist. She swallowed. Opening her mouth, she caught his eye as she faced him. Those strange luminescent orbs gazed back. The black mask surrounding them the perfect highlight.

"How do you do it?" she whispered, redirecting her gaze beyond his face. "Be Chat Noir and live your normal life? I make too many excuses, disappearing for long stretches with no warning."

"We all make sacrifices."

Another beep. Tikki was warning her. "Yet I still don't know who you are. My partner in crime."

"I am your partner," he said, grabbing her hand between both of his. "Through the thick and thin." He grinned. "You're clawsome to be with and the rest of Paris agrees."

She laughed. "Cheesy as always. Don't get ahead of yourself, kitty."

His smile dissolved as he stood, still holding her hand. "You better go."

Her hand flew to where her earrings struggled to hold onto dots. "Wait." Ladybug tightened the hold. "Next time we meet… I want you to know who I really am. Behind this mask." She traced the bottom outline with her fingers. The mask was practically glued to her skin. "You've earned it after all these years of respecting my privacy."

"My lady…" he fumbled. "I think I need to get my ears checked. We've discussed this..." He trailed off. Her knees began to quiver as the silence drew out. "You're serious." It wasn't a question.

"You heard correctly." The final beep. "Still might want to check on those ears. Until next time, Chat Noir." She squeezed his hands, placing her other on his, then raced down the nearest alley, heart pounding.

What had she just promised? It had flown out wild and free. Sure, writing it in her diary was one thing… Least it was worth that shocked, bewildered stare. Ha, might as well have knocked him over the head. She giggled, strolling down the alley as she returned to ordinary Marinette.

"Did you hear me Tikki?" she said. "I must have lost my mind."

"About time," Tikki said, floating beside her in the deserted alleyway. "Two and a half years is awhile. I didn't think you'd last a few months. Too curious about the mysterious black cat."

"He is handsome," she mused, twirling her braid. The pigtails has gone out of fashion a year ago. She'd needed something fresh. A simple one for Ladybug and intricate ones as Marinette, the fashion designer. Tikki always loved helping her out in the morning to get the hard to reach places. "Those can't be his normal eyes."

"No, magic has altered them," she confirmed. "This is so exciting! What are you going to wear?"

"I'll think of something. You're almost as bad as me now with fashion."

"It's contagious."

"Tikki," Marinette said, unclasping her purse latch. "We're almost to the main street."

"I hope this is everything you wish it to be Marinette," she murmured, slipping into her usual spot.

"I do too."

 **...**

Chat Noir stood on the sidewalk. Oh man, did that happen? His bell was too tight, chest constricting, hands still buzzing from her touch. The sun was sinking like his heart for Ladybug. Those curves had become even more visible as she grew into a fine young woman with a defiant gleam in her eyes. It sent shivers along his arms and spread all the way down to the soles of his feet.

He went to the display window of the flower shop. His reflection gazed back. Should he buy her some? Or would that be too much?

"Ah, you see anything you like?" a woman in a green apron asked, rubbing the back of her neck. She scanned the front. "I'm not sure how I got outside, but you can come in if you like."

"Oh, you're... " He hesitated. The akuma had just controlled this woman. "Are you sure?"

"It wouldn't be a bother. Everything is on discount anyways." She sighed, deflating. "Flower shops aren't popular enough to stay in business in the expensive city of light. At least not mine. We'll be closed within the week."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But it would warm this heart of mine if Chat Noir bought something."

"Certainly."

He strolled into the shop, the owner leading him in. The entrance bell atop the door chimed. His hand rose to clasp the bell attached to his collar.

"Take whatever you like," she said, rummaging behind the counter. "Have any special occasions coming up?"

"I do. There's this girl—"

She raised her palm. "Say no more. Romantic gestures are what we're here for. Any flower in mind?"

"A rose?"

The shop owner tsked. "Maybe too classic. What about a tiger lily? Or stargazer lily? They're good for any occasion."

Chat Noir sniffed. So many scents. The urge to sneeze tickled his nose. Ladybug would claim he was too sensitive. Tears sprung to his eyes. He wasn't going to sneeze.

"Perhaps a mixed bouquet of bright white lilies and daring red roses," she suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," he said, blinking away the tears. "How much?"

"No need," she said, shaking her head as she wrapped the bouquet.

He reached into his front pocket, slipping out his wallet, then held out his hands for the flowers. "Thank you very much."

Chat Noir glanced back. She was boxing up the side displays. He tugged out the remains of his allowance for the month and tucked it under a front display pot.

"Au revoir," he said with a light wave as the bell announced his departure. The lady returned it with a small, wilted smile.

Outside Chat Noir breathed in fresh air. Least the freshest you got in Paris. When he was in the countryside for rustic shoots his lungs couldn't get enough. His ring beeped. He frowned. He hadn't used cataclysm. Plenty of energy left. It beeped again.

"Oh, you just want out." The alleyway Ladybug had used for her escape had to be open by now. He detransformed, adjusting his belongings.

Plagg plopped into his hand after he finished, patting his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Adrien groaned. "Let me get home before you start complaining."

"Home?" Plagg said. "Didn't you have some big shoot for your father or something?" He yawned. "Is that tomorrow?"

Icy fingers gripped his heart. "I…" He snagged his phone out, flipping to his calendar. It was color coded to decipher all his scheduling. A large stretch of orange covered this time period. The photo shoot for Father's biggest client. Three exclamation points followed it. And it had already been in all caps. He swallowed, throat scratchy. God, it ended at eight.

His mind blanked. "What time is it?"

"Check your phone, dummy." Plagg tapped the home button then read upside down. "Mmm, seven fifty-five. Bad?"

"It's all the way across Paris." Adrien sighed, slumping against the building, flowers falling to his side. "I'm doomed."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not. Father has hinted at my absences. My piano lessons, I missed them last Thursday. So I practiced twice as hard. Fencing is an on or off deal now. He didn't know for awhile, so I thought I could get away with it…" He bit his lower lip. "But he found out two days ago. This could be the last straw."

"You'll deal with it. Let's go get me some cheese."

Adrien pried open his shirt and Plagg snuggled inside. "Agh, it's wet," he said, popping his head out.

"Deal with it," Adrien said, peeking out of the alley. Coast was clear. "Like I am with my father. Besides, I'm changing as soon as we get to the mansion."

"You're not even going to stop by the shoot location?"

"I'm not chancing being yelled at in public again, Plagg. And I wouldn't survive the car ride back." The autumn breeze fluttered between his layers, catching the damp cloth as he headed home. He shivered. "Not in one piece."

"True. How about we stop at a cheese shop to delay, mmm?"

"I don't have any money on me. Sorry." Plagg scampered down his chest, tugging at his wallet. "Hey, that tickles."

"What about these credit cards?" Plagg's cat eyes gleamed as he pulled them out of their slots. "You know the shoots give you tons of money. Modeling pays well and your dad never lets you spend it."

"Those are for emergencies," Adrien said, snatching the wallet out of his paws. "Give back the cards."

"You never do anything for yourself," he whined.

"You mean for your sake? Cheese doesn't do anything for me."

"Yeah, that too. But you know I'm right. Come on." He waved over Adrien's hand, slipping the cards on his palm. "I'll let you think on it," he said, patting his thumb. "How could this get you in any more trouble?"

Adrien continued walking, twisting the cards to catch the streetlights' glow. The silver pin numbers glinted. Could it really hurt? It was his money after all.

"Alright. Just this once. We'll get your favorite. Promise not to complain for at least a few days."

"Camembert," Plagg reminded.

"I know."

The last light vanished before Adrien arrived at the meats and cheese deli. His stomach pinched, gnawing at its lining. Might as well pick up dinner. Ms. Lafond wouldn't have prepared a meal if he was supposed to be at the shoot.

It was almost too easy. Point at cheese, order a deluxe sandwich, swipe the credit card, and sign. Lowering into a wire chair, Adrien sighed. He gently settled the flowers on the tabletop. At least he had Ladybug to look forward to. His hunger subsided as butterflies took its place. How was he going to interact with the girl of his dreams? What if he messed up?

"Order 3," the butcher called out, settling the sandwich and wrapped cheese on the counter.

Adrien walked over. "Can I have a bag for this?"

The man nodded and a paper sack soon covered it. "Here you go, sonny," the man said, half muffled as he switched a toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

Snatching the food, Adrien gathered up his flowers and exited. He'd wait until the comfort of his room. Putting food in his stomach suddenly wasn't appealing. He'd throw up.

He wandered down the streets of Paris. "What if I'm not what she's looking for?" he muttered as he typed in the pass code for the main gates.

Sneaking through the mansion's side entrance, he passed through the kitchen. He grabbed a tall glass and filled it with tap water. Perfect for her flowers. He entered the servant's passageway, the best way not to be seen, though Father's limo wasn't in its normal spot. He still had time.

Sealing the door to his room, Adrien unwrapped the cheese. Just a sliver so it didn't stink up everything.

"Dig in," Adrien said, as Plagg hovered above sniffing.

"My lovely," Plagg said. He nibbled a side chunk. "And so tasty."

Adrien set up the flowers on his desk, adjusting them so he could see their bright petals from his bed. He pried away his damp shirt. It still clung to his body, molding to his lean muscle. "Better change."

After sorting out a new outfit, the one Father had commented brought out his eyes, he flung himself onto his bed, forearm resting on his brow. Which one to worry about first? Father or Ladybug? Time trickled away on the father front—his limo would arrive shortly.

Adrien's forehead burned beneath his arm. He tried to swallow, but the saliva resisted, sticking in the back of his throat. Ladybug was right. Teenage superheroes weren't all they were chalked up to be. Being overscheduled, taking extra classes, all his lessons, and especially saving Paris…

"I can't do it," he whispered. "It's physically impossible to meet all my father's expectations and be Chat Noir. I tried, but I couldn't."

"What are you mumbling about?" Plagg said. "Come over and try this cheese. It's delicious."

A dim light flashed at the window.

Adrien sprung up, holding a finger out to Plagg with an added glare. "The limo is coming up the drive." He inched his blinds enough for a pair of headlights to peer through. "Oh man…"

"How about you eat your sandwich?"

"Not possible. My stomach is churning like mad." He sat back down and bounced his foot on the rug, perched at the edge of his bed. "I'm going crazy."

"You could always meet your fate by going down to greet him."

"I'll wait for Nathalie to direct me to his office."

"Suit yourself." Plagg shrugged, gobbling down more than twice his size in cheese. Where did it all go? Probably to that big head of his.

Adrien strolled to his desk, stroking a red rose, wary of the thorns below. He'd know who she was soon, his ladybug. The new braid fit her perfectly. All those smiles and laughs they've shared over the years… She wouldn't care who he was, right? She'd probably see him as the teen model plastered around Paris. Not for who he was beneath it. Like everyone else.

A knock at the door. He signaled Plagg to vanish into his shirt pocket.

"Mr. Agreste wants to see you," Nathalie said, cracking the door open.

"Yes, Nathalie. In his office?"

She nodded and clicked it back. Adrien sighed. "Time to meet my fate."

 **...**

 _Brrrrh!_

Marinette's hand snaked out of the warmth, seeking the blaring machine. She pounded the snooze button. Turning over, she snuggled further into her pillow. Ten more minutes.

"Marinette!" Her second alarm floated not far from her head. "You need to get to school, not go back to sleep!" Cool air nudged Marinette as the little kwami tugged at the edge of the comforter.

With a groan, Marinette sat up and properly switched off her alarm clock, glancing at the time displayed. _Merde!_ Only minutes to eat breakfast. Why did she always do this to herself?

Throwing off her blankets, barely missing Tikki, she rushed about the room. She hopped over to her desk as she tugged on the last sock.

Marinette nodded to herself as she combed through her blue-black hair. "Adrien will definitely be back today, Tikki. I'm sure of it!"

Tikki glided over, already holding hair bands as Marinette began to plait one side of her head. "He has been out for a while," she agreed and passed them over, helping make sure every hair was neatly tucked into the side braid.

"His father doesn't seem like the sort to let him get a week behind," Marinette continued. "I hope he isn't too sick."

She glanced at her work space. The half finished ladybug-themed mug cozy was at the top of her priority list. The calculus problems due today were miles behind. Had she even started? She stuffed her books into her school bag. Best not to worry. That's what lunch was for.

A few days wasn't unusual—Adrien was a busy professional model after all. But all these unexplained absences... Marinette bit her lip. It wasn't like him.

So once he'd missed a full week of classes, she decided to knit him a mug cozy as a small way to say, "I'm thinking of you." And his spring-green eyes, gold-spun hair, lithe form, and… Heat crept up her face. No, he didn't need to know _those_ thoughts.

"All set," Tikki chirped, giving Marinette's head a pat as she circled to face her. Noting the slight blush and tracing her gaze, Tikki giggled.

"He'll love it, silly! Don't worry, Adrien will be back in no time."

"I need to finish it first," Marinette said, gathering up her book bag. Slipping in her project, she rushed downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. She _would_ give it to him this time. Although Adrien was an enormous fan—she'd seen his erasers and pencil case—she wasn't going to blatantly self advertise. Her updated plans included a little black cat. Not right next to the bug, but close.

Marinette snorted. She wasn't about to give her crush, the boy she'd been in love with for years, a _Ladynoir_ mug cozy. Why did Alya's Ladyblog have to coin a term for her and Chat Noir's supposed relationship? She was _so_ not helping the cause. How was Marinette supposed to face the boy behind the mask when half of Paris awaited their wedding announcement?

Her ears burned as she slid over to the counter, snatching an egg croissant.

"Bonjour, Marinette," her mother said with her soft smile.

Marinette jerked. "Oh! Morning, Mom."

Mom nudged her packed lunch over. "Here you are, dear. I'd tell you take your time eating the croissant, but you should have left seven minutes ago." She laughed as Marinette crammed the remaining croissant in like a chipmunk, cheeks bulging.

"Merci," Marinette said, crumbs trickling out as she secured her lunch and bolted. It would only take ten minutes if she half jogged. The blustery morning breeze swept her along. She turned the last corner. Yes, it was in her sights now.

Marinette navigated her way through street construction, men calling out to each other. She bounded up the school steps. Digging out her phone, she checked the time. Two minutes late.

She speed walked along the halls of her high school, encountering one other straggler. They exchanged a silent nod in acknowledgment of their joint tardiness. She slowed as she reached advanced physics, easing open the door, and slipped into her seat next to Alya. The new student Jeremy smirked behind her. Marinette rolled her eyes, letting her heartbeat return to normal. He was the only one to join their class since Adrien.

The teacher turned from the whiteboard where _Electricity and Magnetism_ was sprawled, red against white. "Bonjour, class."

"Cutting it a little closer than usual, girl," Alya whispered as Marinette flipped through her notebook to a fresh page, passing numerous ladybug and cat doodles.

"I have a sad announcement before we begin," Mr. Rolland continued. "Adrien Agreste won't be in class for a while."

What? Her eyes flew to Adrien's gaping seat. Nino slouched, chin resting on his hand in the adjacent chair.

Mr. Rolland waited for the gasps and mutters to end then waved for them to settle down. "It's a private family matter, so don't bother pestering me for more information because I honestly don't know any more. Now, on to today's lesson, as science waits for no one…"

Marinette reeled. Not coming to class? Had someone died? He'd need more than a cozy.

"Hey," Alya said. "You okay? Well, of course you're not. I heard from Nino this morning he tried to visit Adrien yesterday and—"

"As enthralling as I'm sure your conversation is, or will be, I need your attention up here, young ladies." Mr. Rolland stared them down. "Neither of you can afford to miss this."

"O-of course. Sorry, Mr. Rolland." Alya turned away from Marinette. Facing her blank notes, Marinette groaned, head falling to her desk. So much for paying attention, and she really needed to. She had been a mess this week over the impending revelation of her identity to Chat Noir. Her stomach churned.

A note slid onto her notebook while Mr. Rolland wrote a new equation on the board. _We'll talk later._ A small smile tugged at Marinette's lips. Of course they would. As if Alya'd be allowed to keep anything she knew about Adrien's disappearance from her. It helped that Alya's boyfriend was his best friend.

Marinette frowned. Just two more classes to go.

The school day dragged on, until her head bobbed, her eyes half open. She did stay up until one o'clock working on that cozy...

"...and have an excellent lunch, everyone. Bonne journée." Mrs. Moreau shut down the projector and shuffled her papers.

Alya immediately shot out of her seat, vice grip on Marinette and Nino dragging them along. Only luck kept Marinette from stumbling.

"Alright." Alya stopped around the corner, hands anchored to her hips. "Nino, tell Marinette what you told me this morning."

Adjusting his shirt, Nino shot Alya a glare and muttered under his breath before turning to Marinette. "I tried to visit our favorite model yesterday." He grimaced.

"And? How is he? Is he alright? What happened?"

"Tried," Nino said. "I couldn't get anywhere near him. His dad's assistant wouldn't even let me say hi. Just told me he wasn't allowed visitors and to leave, and then she cut off the call. No excuses or anything."

He huffed. "Damn nerd. He hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls for a week either."

Marinette tugged at her braid. What was going on? Alya peered at her, then nodded, slipping her hand into Nino's and starting toward the cafeteria. "Well, we can figure out more later. Now we have food to eat and some calculus to compare."

Mariette froze. Calculus! She groaned, falling into step with Alya and Nino. "I completely forgot. I haven't even started. I got so distracted by everything that's going on, and I finally decided what to make Adrien. I just had to start it and-" She fumbled.

Alya burst out laughing, Nino grinning beside her. "Only you!"

"Neither of us is as good at calculus as Adrien, but we can help you finish it faster if you like," Nino offered as they settled down at an open table.

"Thank you!" Marinette reached for her bag, pawing at empty air. "Shoot," she said, standing. "I must have left my bag back in the classroom."

"I blame Alya," Nino said, smirking at his girlfriend. "If she hadn't pulled us out of the classroom as if all of hell was on her heels then-ow!" He rubbed arm, smarting from Alya's punch.

"It's not a big deal," Mariette said, backing away from her friends. "Save my seat," she called over her shoulder as she left. Alya flashed a thumbs up before turning back to Nino.

Heading through nearly empty halls for the second time that day, Marinette stepped into the deserted classroom. Tikki's head popped up out of Marinette's purse. "So what are you going to do about giving Adrien his get-well gift?"

"I don't know, Tikki," Marinette scooped up her bag, checking for her calculus homework. "It doesn't sound like anyone is allowed to see him, or even contact him."

"Mmm." Tikki tapped her chin. "What about something for Chat Noir?"

"What?" Marinette stared at her.

"You know, like a hello gift. You will be meeting a whole other side of him after all, and he you."

Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me, Tikki. Ugh, why did I ever propose it?"

"Don't you want to know who Chat Noir is?"

"Well, of course I do. But w-what if he's disappointed? What if we don't like each other?" Her heart constricted. What if I love him more than Adrien? Keeping him at a distance, on one side of the mask… That had been safe, a way to avoid her feelings.

"You two get along great, and no masks could change that. Besides," Tikki teased. "I bet he's cute."

Mariette's face flamed. With those brilliant eyes, shapely mouth, and defining jaw, there was no doubt. "Tikki!" she scolded. "That doesn't— we're not— No."

Tikki giggled. "You should see your face, Marinette. Chat Noir sure wants to. But don't you need to get back to Alya and start on calculus? Lunch is almost half over." She dove back into the purse.

Gathering up her things, Marinette huffed. Wants to see her face indeed! Well, in a way that was fair. He began asking about her civilian identity nearly three years ago when they were fifteen, and it never really stopped.

But soon he would know. Maybe even today.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hello, guys! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _As Luck Would Have It_. We're thinking it'll be about eleven chapters in all. There are two of us working on it, but we're planning on releasing one chapter each week so we have enough time to keep it at the quality we want.

Lilies - We decided to include some lilies in the bouquet Chat Noir gets for Ladybug since they mean "I dare you to love me." White is also innocence or purity.

French:

Au revoir / Bonjour - Goodbye / Hello. Chat Noir tells the flower-shop owner "au revoir" as he leaves because in France it's polite to say "Bonjour" and "Au revoir" when you enter and exit a store respectively. Bonjour is also commonly used to say good morning, which is why Marinette's mom used it.

Merde - shoot/shit

Merci - Thank you

Bonne journée - Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–One week ago–

"Sit down, Adrien." Father gestured to the single open seat with a velvet cushion an inch thick on the seat and back. The rest was a solid cherry hardwood, the legs carved with swirling embellishes.

Adrien lowered himself, back a ruler. Best not to relax. "Yes, Father?"

"You missed the photo shoot today," he said, peering over his frames. The glass flashed in a single streak as he tilted his chin up, peering down.

"I had to finish my physics project, sir."

"And this couldn't wait?"

"We had to complete it together. And I know you don't like people coming to the mansion, or me going places on my own. So we did it after school and–"

"Enough." He swiped a hand over his desk. Adrien flinched. "You knew this was an important shoot of mine, Adrien. Am I mistaken?"

Adrien opened his mouth, paused, then managed a choked, "No. I knew."

His father bridged his fingers. "Then why didn't you come?"

"I… forgot. I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Mmm, I don't think your peers are a good influence on you. You're becoming forgetful and lazy. A few days ago I discovered you've been skipping out on half your fencing lessons. I'm surprised you're still allowed to compete at the tournaments."

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek, gaze glued to the plaque engraved _Gabriel Agreste_ in shining gold. It centered the desk perfectly. Any spoken word would be used against him.

Father's fingers slotted together like puzzle pieces. "And just on my way back I received a mobile notification that you used your emergency credit card. Your allowance is enough to cover any immediate costs. There's no reason for you to use it." Silence stretched. "You disappoint me."

Adrien reduced his breathing, chest hardly expanding. He swallowed. Father could probably hear his heartbeat as it pulsed in his throat. The beat of a butterfly wing would be deafening.

"I've been considering what to do with you." Father rose, striding over to the window. It stretched to the ceiling with drapes surrounding it like a picture frame. He paused, staring out into Paris, the city's lights coating the night. "You've become defiant. A phase certainly. Spurred on by public school. You've determined your private life is more important than your future, skipping lessons and meetings. Can't you see everything is for your sake?"

He faced Adrien. "I've already contacted your school. You're officially withdrawn. You shall be privately tutored from now on. My assistant Nathalie shall oversee you in between lessons until we find a permanent replacement."

"Father," Adrien said. "You can't–"

"I already have. This is final." His stare drilled him to the velvet. "You are my responsibility. I will not let you be corrupted."

"You can't shield me forever," Adrien growled. "You don't own me."

"While you're still in my care, I might as well." He held out his hand. "Your phone please."

Adrien twisted away, fingers pressing his phone deeper into his pocket. Father walked to where he cowered, towering, face half in shadow. No, this was his only connection to the outside world.

"Please, you can take me out of school. I'll obey." Father's hand remained outstretched. Adrien's voice raised a pitch. "Don't take my phone."

"Give it up and it might be returned to you if you behave. Resist, and I'll disable all plans attached to it, rendering it useless."

Adrien's fingers reluctantly clasped the device. It inched from his pocket.

"Bring it here."

He settled it in his father's palm. "Can I at least contact people so they know what happened?"

"The school shall inform them. Don't let it bother you." The phone slipped into Father's pocket. "It'll all be taken care of."

"How can I not worry?" Adrien said, glancing at the vast expanse of Paris beyond. An hour ago he leaped off those buildings with the girl he loved. Her braid fluttering behind, laughing at his puns with the cutest smile he'd ever seen. Truly the cat's pajamas. A lump caught in his throat. "Will I be quarantined inside like your captive?"

"No." His face was a slate, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Feel something, damn it. Adrien curled his hand under the chair and clawed the underside. He met Father's stare. "But you'll have a supervisor with you at all times."

"I'm not going to disappear. Not like Mom."

"Silence," Father snapped. "You vanish for unreasonable amounts of time with lousy excuses. I've been lenient. You had your time to screw around. However, you're growing into a young man and it's time to take the responsibilities of one."

"Maybe I don't want those kinds of responsibilities," Adrien said. "Maybe the future you've laid out for me isn't–"

"You're naive. The world doesn't work like a fairytale, Adrien."

Adrien stood. "You can only keep me in your grasp so long. One more year then I'm an adult, away at university."

Father clasped his hands at the small of his back and waited.

The back of Adrien's eyes stung. No, he wouldn't show weakness. Once Mom disappeared, Father changed. Became colder. Shut off from the world. Adrien stared down at his ring. Chat Noir had returned light to Adrien's life, letting him laugh again. He squeezed his eyes shut then blinked them open.

It was all distant–like viewing the world through a looking glass. Distorted. He wouldn't lose Father too.

"Alright." He'd obey.

"Good. I'm glad you can see reason." Father's arm snaked around his shoulders.

Adrien shrugged him off. The skyline twinkled. Even being Chat Noir wouldn't fix this. Not this time.

 **...**

Calculus was hopeless. Even with Nino and Alya's help during lunch she only completed half the homework before class began. Marinette's head flopped to the desk once the final bell rang.

"Come on, Marinette. At least it's over." Alya stood by the door with Nino, the rest of their classmates filing out behind them.

Sighing, Marinette joined her friends. "I hope so. This past week has been...rough."

Alya patted her shoulder. She wore her soft plum scarf, cheeks rosey like a maiden from a classic fairy tale. Nino's arm wrapped around her waist. Marinette's chest ached. Now, here was someone lucky. Alya didn't have to drop everything to sprint across Paris at a moment's notice.

Marinette glanced at Adrian's vacant seat. And Alya's crush liked her back and now they were dating. She wasn't torn between two guys. So lucky.

A scream pierced the air.

"Was that Chloé?" Nino asked as they sprinted down the hall towards it. A fine red powder piled at the open door of a classroom.

"Hurry Ladybug!" Chloé screamed from within the classroom. A flaming-haired boy, like actual flames, had a vice grip on her wrist. His hair surged hotter. His skin flushed, an ember glow beneath the surface. _Merde!_ A tin cylinder was clipped to his belt. Russet powder coated everything.

"Oh, be quiet," the akuma snapped, snatching her purse and tossing it to the powder-littered floor. He shook his container, coloring the bag red. Obsidian plates covered him like a suit of armor, snug against his body as ash swirled from the cracks between.

"No, it's designer," she wailed. "My father is going to–"

He clamped a hand over her mouth, ash seeping from between his fingers.

"Um…" Nino reached his hand back for Alya's.

"Ohmygod Ladybug will be here soon." Alya already had her phone out recording, ladybug charm dangling.

"Yes, yes, let's be in place for the best shot _before_ the action starts this time," Nino said, discreetly guiding his girlfriend back.

"Um. Right. I'll, ah, make sure people know not to come this way." Marinette waved then backtracked, slipping into an empty classroom.

"Tikki, transform me."

Tikki shot out of her purse and spiraled into the miraculous. Light encircled Marinette as she framed her eyes with red. Her suit shimmered, materializing across her body.

Zipping down the hall, Ladybug skidded to a stop before the akuma. He grinned. Alya's camera zoomed in on her.

Chloé gasped when she spotted her. "Ladybug! Finally. My hair is a freaking mess from all this ash." She stabbed a finger at the akuma. "And it's _all_ his fault. Seriously, get here sooner next time."

"Why is it always you?" Ladybug muttered. She unclipped her yo-yo. Chat Noir would be here soon. And then after this they'd–she shook her head. Focus!

"Hello, Ladybug. Are you here for the demonstration?" The boy's eyes danced. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ghost Pepper."

He cocked his head. "How fond are you of cooking, cinnamon?"

"What?"

He sauntered towards her, dragging Chloé behind him. Ladybug scooted her foot back for every step of his.

Halting at the classroom door, he smirked.

He snapped his fingers.

Flame erupted with a roar. Sparks bit the air, scorching the classroom walls, floor, and desks. Chloé's bag was history. She shrieked.

Ghost Pepper pitched a handful of powder at Ladybug, dispersing the substance. She whirled away. He snapped. The cloud of powder burned bright, blazing, before fizzling out.

Shit.

Fire detectors blared. Ghost Pepper tossed a pinch of powder into the nearest one and snapped. It exploded.

Ladybug vaulted backwards, putting more distance between them.

Ghost Pepper shoved Chloé aside and followed, flinging powder everywhere.

"Everyone, get out of the building. Now." Ladybug spun her yo-yo to keep back the airborne particles. Damn, where was Chat Noir?

Ladybug flung her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky charm," she cried. Light flashed. A leaf blower plopped into her hands.

Ghost Pepper dumped his canister, its unending supply billowing out. "Now, cinnamon, which of us do you think will be the first to burn?"

Ladybug's eyes widened. She propped the leaf blower on her shoulder and scrambled away. Laughter hunted her.

A snap. A burst of heat.

Ladybug bounded up the stairs to the roof, her eyes watering from the smoke. She bursted outside, metal doors banging on the cement wall. The leaf blower dug into her shoulder.

The patter of approaching steps sounded from the other side of the flat roof. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Chat Noir?" she whispered.

"Hello, cinnamon."

Fire leaped towards her, curling at her feet. Twisting, she sent her yo-yo spiraling. A few embers snuck by, singeing her cheek.

Ghost Pepper strutted closer, brushing off a layer of ash.

Brandishing the leaf blower, Ladybug flipped it to full blast. His powder was swept up, blowing off the rooftop and scattering along the street below.

"No," he yelled, shielding his eyes as the powder flew past him, clinging in-between his plates. Ladybug smirked. Spark now and he'd be the match.

Tucking the billowing leaf blower under an arm, Ladybug zipped out her yo-yo, twining it around the spice tin. She tugged.

The container soared and hit the roof with a clang. Powder spilled out through its cracks. A black butterfly flittered out.

"I free you from evil," Ladybug said, dropping the leaf blower and sliding open her yo-yo, swinging it to snatch the fleeing insect. Ladybug smiled, tapping the cover. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug," she said, tossing up the leaf blower. In a sparkle of red, all the damage cleared away.

Ladybug slumped to the roof, knees slapping the concrete. Jeremy was sprawled near by, shaking his head as he propped himself up.

The roof door swung open. "Did Chat Noir show up?" Alya asked, phone in her hand. Nino jogged over to Jeremy, offering a hand.

Ladybug shook her head, braid swinging like a cat tail between her shoulder blades. She swallowed hard.

"Then where was he?"

"I don't know," Ladybug whispered. Her brow furrowed. Never. Never had Chat Noir missed an akuma attack since they partnered up.

She pushed off the cement. He must have decided he didn't want to meet her. He should have at least...

Ladybug's lips thinned. She flipped open her yo-yo, finger raised to hit call, but hesitated. Alya stood with Nino mere meters away, consoling Jeremy.

"Vraiment," Jeremy said, "all I remember is Chloé insulting the snack Grandma packed for me."

"What kind of snack?" Nino asked.

"It had ground chili peppers, salt and dehydrated lime juice. All in a fine powder. And Chloé spilled it all over when she–"

A beep sounded from her miraculous.

Growling deep in her throat, Ladybug launched her yo-yo to an adjacent building. A few more swings and she was out of sight. She needed an answer.

Ladybug paced as the call rang. No response. Odd. She tried again. Nothing.

Staring down at her yo-yo, her own face gazed back from the blank screen. No Chat Noir. He wouldn't even bother to answer her call. He _must_ have known about Ghost Pepper's appearance.

Breath. Why then? First Adrien's absence, now Chat Noir… Her miraculous beeped, urgent. "Okay, hang on, Tikki." Ladybug eased down to an empty alley and detransformed.

"Marinette," Tikki started. "I'm sure he just–"

"What? What, Tikki? I'm so confused." She buried her face in her hands. "I built up sharing our identities so much. You know what my sleep schedule's been like. I thought he'd be okay with it, with me, but was he just playing? Just teasing me to get a reaction?" She kicked the alley wall, a waft of dust puffing up. "How did I miss it?"

She slammed her back into the brick. "How did I miss it?" she repeated, softer. "What did I do wrong?"

"Shh, Marinette." Tikki stroked her hair. "It's not your fault. We don't know why Chat Noir failed to show up. Things happen. But I do know that boy would never hurt you."

"Then why do I feel like this?" she whispered.

 **...**

Adrien groaned. Papers littered his desk, fingers stained black. Nathalie hunched over in a corner of his room. She typed away below a new security camera, legs crossed, permanent frown in place. She'd finished installing the monitoring software on his computer by the time he'd returned from Father's office.

Sneaking out as Chat Noir was impossible. His schedule and location were constantly monitored. Security cameras littered the property. Father would have some unspeakable horror waiting for him if he ever strayed.

He shivered. Man, had it only been two weeks?

He chugged his remaining cider and banged the mug to the desk with a sickening crack. The mug split in two.

"Oops."

"Adrien?" Nathalie paused, glancing at his bent form. An eyebrow rose. "A new cup perhaps?"

Adrien brushed the pieces into the trashcan. "How about some visitors and unmonitored activity?" He mumbled.

"What was that?"

Clearing his throat, Adrien turned the warmest smile he could manage to his father's assistant. It was damn good if he said so himself. Like he was almost happy. "Nothing, merci, Nathalie. I'm alright. Just a little study worn." He added a small laugh.

Nathalie nodded, whipping out her phone. Probably playing Candy Crush again. She'd been stuck on level 97 for ages.

Turning down the music blaring in one ear, Adrien tabbed over to his homepage, the Ladyblog. Images of his imaginary girlfriend–one could dream–flooded his monitor. Damn, she looked stunning. _Meow_. He spread them to all three monitors.

Adrien scrolled through pictures, videos, and gifs of the past three akuma attacks using his stylish new ladybug mouse–limited edition. Ladyblog updates and livestreams became his lifeline in this confinement, a way to keep up with his lady. He had to know she was okay while he couldn't be with her.

He paused at an article titled "Why Chat Noir Left: 7 Possible Explanations." It began: "While we've all noticed our favorite kitty's disappearance, no one's sure why. Ladybug has refused to comment (a potential rift between them?), so it's left to us to make sense of Chat Noir's absence. Here are seven possible things they could have fought over..."

His jaw clenched.

"Try personal-life complications," he grumbled. "As if I'd abandon my lady." He bit the inside of his cheek and scrolled on.

A picture a few posts further stole his breath. Ladybug stood, feet planted and slightly apart on the lip of a building, eyes ablaze in the evening dusk.

Adrien saved the image to his growing folder "Ladybug At Night," which differed from "Ladybug In Motion," "Ladybug Crouching", and his personal favorite, "Ladybug Lifting." Crushing on a famous lady had its perks.

Plagg stirred in the oversized scarf slung around Adrien's neck. Stretching, he yawned. "I'm hungry." He squinted at the screens. "Cyber stalking your crush again?"

Adrien flushed and glanced over his shoulder, shifting to turn his back further to Nathalie. "I thought not transforming would lessen your appetite," he whispered. A mountain of cheese wrappers were stinking up his trash can.

Plagge huffed. "If anything, I'm hungrier. Everything is so _boring_ now. Ladybug gets all the excitement."

"I wish we could be out there, too," Adrien said, rummaging through a drawer for cheese. "But you know how impossible that is." He peeked at Nathalie. Absorbed in her phone like usual.

Snatching the package, Plagg inhaled its scent. "Ah, my precious," he cooed.

Adrien propped his head in his hand, pretending to review his notes. "I never should have shown you those movies."

Swallowing, Plagg patted Adrien's chest. "There, there," he said. "That is how it's done, no? Consoling someone? Anyway, this won't last forever."

"True." Adrien twisted his ring. "But she needs me now, Plagg. Akuma don't stop cropping up just because I'm cooped up in here. If anything, they're getting worse."

"Ladybug is doing fine without you."

Adrien bent his neck to look at Plagg. "Is she though? This last attack went on for over an hour straight." He bit his lip. "And she barely avoided some of those strikes."

"She got it done and that's what matters." Plagg shrugged.

"Barely, and that isn't good enough. Not for this." Adrien rubbed at his forehead. "Argh, all this worrying does nothing."

"Yep. Now," Plagg said, patting his enlarged stomach. "I've earned another nap." He burrowed deeper into Adrien's scarf. "À plus tard."

"You glutton."

"Adrien," Nathalie said.

"Ah!" He whirled around. She stood behind him, hands clasped together. When did she get there? "O-oui?"

"I'll be stepping out of the room shortly. Your dinner will arrive in thirty minutes. Remember, your history exam is tomorrow, the next photo shoot is in two hours, and fencing begins at five thirty AM sharp. You need to keep from being..." She glanced at his Ladybug screensavers, mug, mouse, and eraser. "Distracted."

He picked at a loose thread in his sleeve and nodded. "Right."

The door clicked behind Nathalie. Easing an unconscious Plagg into one of his drawers, Adrien stretched and wandered over to the window. He glanced at the security camera. With someone always watching, Chat Noir might as well have left Paris.

The white lilies and red roses remained on his nightstand, petals browning. A few more days and the housekeeper would toss them. Leaning against the glass panes, he breathed, the glass fogging in a small oval. Tracing a circle in the white, he spotted it and added a head with swirling antennas. His little ladybug faded.

His shoulders drooped. Ladybug would be out in the grand boulevards soon, waiting for Chat Noir. She'd trusted him, about to share her identity. Only for him to screw it up. He tugged at his hair. What did she think of him now?

Adrien slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his face in his designer jeans. "Ladybug." His shoulders shook. "I'm sorry. Je suis si désolé."

Paris bustled beyond his window.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Yeah, we said we'd have this out in a week, but apparently our week is pretty flexible, indicating five to ten days instead of the normal seven. So we'll have chapter three out in a week.

We're being cruel. We know. It's all part of the necessary setup, but yeah, we're enjoying it. They will have happy times in the future. Eventually.

French:

Merde - shoot/shit

Vraiment - really, honestly

Merci - Thank you

À plus tard - See you later

Oui - Yes

Je suis si désolé - I am so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Marinette? Marinette!"

Marinette blinked. She refocused her attention. Mr. Rolland glared as she shrunk into her seat.

"That is the second time this week you've dozed off in my class. If this is how you are in your first class, I sympathize with your later teachers." He tapped a question on the board. "How would you answer this?"

"Um." She clutched her pencil. Squinting didn't help. "I-I don't know."

"No? Even though this is a review problem?" He frowned as she shook her head. "Well, I suggest learning the material. Otherwise, you should be very concerned about the exam in two days."

Marinette raised her blank notebook to hide her reddening cheeks as everyone shifted in their seats. Oh, they were laughing at her on the inside. At least Adrien wasn't here, not for weeks. Just like Chat Noir. Ever since her ex-partner disappeared a month ago, the stability in her life teetered. The bedrock had shifted. She'd always counted on Chat Noir to be there-no matter what.

Apparently she couldn't. Not anymore.

The attacks were cutting it close, dragging on and wearing her down. There was no way to contact him. Why hadn't they shared their identities sooner? Marinette dropped her forehead to her textbook and groaned. How much did physics really matter?

She smiled. Puns were his thing. Especially the lame ones.

"Hey," Alya whispered. Marinette glanced at her. Her brows drew further down at the bags under Marinette's eyes. "I know you won't tell me what's happened."

Mariette nodded.

"But," she continued, "at least let me help you. I'm your best friend. You're so distracted and you randomly disappear. Something is obviously going on, more than just Adrien, and-"

Mr. Rolland cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes. Alya grinned a little too wide, patting Marinette's hand.

"I'll be okay," Marinette mouthed. As she turned back to her notebook, a stone settled in her stomach. How much longer _could_ she go on like this?

Propping her head in her hand, Mariette half listened as Mr. Rolland drilled her classmates. It was like watching mundane television, separated by a screen and outside her daily life. Her classes passed in a blur.

The final bell rang. Chairs scraped back as students rushed to freedom.

Marinette stretched and her stomach rumbled. "Alya, want to go out to that cute café? Like we used to." She glanced over at an empty seat. Oh. Alya already stood at the door with Nino. Marinette flushed and shoved her books in her backpack. "Or, uh, we could do that another time."

Alya fidgeted, drawing away from Nino. "That sounds really nice, Mari."

"Yeah, but it's Wednesday, so…" Nino scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, right. Date day with a corny movie. Sorry, I usually remember. Just, you know, the whole being distracted thing. Have a nice time." Marinette gave a weak wave. Merde, what was wrong with her?

"Are you sure?" Alya said.

"Yeah, you two go have fun. I'll study. You saw how much I sucked in physics." Alya exchanged glances with Nino. Agh, best friend or not, Alya needed to stop worrying about her. She could take care of herself. Besides… Alya had Nino now. "Really."

"How about tomorrow?" Alya asked with a growing frown. "Let's hang out then."

Marinette stood and slipped on her jacket, shifting her shoulders until it fit. "Sorry, I'll be helping out in the bakery." She slung on her bag.

"Alright… Sometime soon though. I am holding you to that." Alya waved as she and Nino headed out. "Salut, Marinette."

Marinette clenched her fists around her bag strap, pausing in the center of the empty classroom. First Adrien and Chat Noir left her, now Alya was too… She shook her head. No, it wasn't like that.

"Let's go home, Tikki. I'll sneak you a couple cookies."

A little cheer sounded from her purse.

A few leaves tumbled across the sidewalks. Brisk air swept them along. Marinette tugged her jacket tighter, fighting the wind. She yawned, rubbing at the corner of an eye. Sleep was a luxury these days.

The bakery's scent enveloped her as she entered. Sourdough rose in the oven and columns of iced cookies shaped like the eiffel tower teased from a display.

"How was your day, ma chérie?" Papa asked as he scooped some truffles for an elderly couple. The paper bag bulged. He weighted them, rounding the price down. Like always.

"Eh," she said, readjusting her bag.

"Mom wants to speak with you," Papa called after her as she bolted up the side stairs.

Mariette sighed. And here Mom sat, sipping her cup of herbal tea. "Hi, Mom."

"How about you sit, Mariette? Want any tea?"

Mariette set her bag down, leaning it on the chair. "Fine. The usual, s'il te plaît." She shouldered off her jacket and hung it on a hook.

Mom poured from the kettle onto her teabag. Steam whirled up in thin, misty spirals. "Take off your shoes, dear."

"Oh, right." She slipped them off and sat, taking the warm mug. "Merci."

"Now, your dad and I, we've been worried about you the past couple of weeks." Mariette blew the steam onto her still pink cheeks. "We have both noticed you eat less and disappear over to Alya's an awful lot."

Mariette gazed into her tea. She blew on it again, ripples splashing the side of the mug, lapping at the rim.

"We called her parents," Mom continued, "only to find you rarely go over anymore."

Mariette set her mug on a coaster, folding her hands. Mom reached over the table, hand covering hers. "What's going on? We want to help."

She licked her lips. Lying to her parents still hadn't become easier. "I've just been staying after school."

"Why not tell us? Is it to work on your grades? We got another email from Mr. Rolland. You can't seem to pay attention in class. And you're always exhausted."

"Thanks for the observation," Mariette snapped.

"Mariette," Mom started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Please." Marinette looked up from her hands. "I'm alright."

Mom gazed into her eyes. "Alright. But you're not allowed to go to bed before telling us something we can do to help. You don't have to go through this alone, ma bichette." She squeezed Mariette's hands.

Mariette hung her head, breathing out deeply. "I will," she whispered. "Let me go up to my room and think about it. I'll let know you if I come up with anything." She squeezed back. "I appreciate you noticing, but I really don't think there's anything you can do."

Finishing the last of the tea, Mariette climbed up the stairs to her room, bag slung over her shoulder. Tikki zipped out as soon as the latch door slammed shut.

"Mariette, you can't keep going on like this."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" Tikki asked, hovering as Marinette flopped onto the bed.

"I don't know," Mariette said, face buried in her pillow. She turned her neck. Ah, to be able to breath again. When she closed her eyes they stung. That's how exhausted she was, all this worrying keeping her up later and later. "Everything is so messed up right now."

"We should -"

A scream echoed up from the street, cutting off abruptly.

"Tikki," Marinette snapped. She leaped up, gazing out the window. "Yes, it has to be an akuma."

Light surrounded Marinette as she shifted into Ladybug, suit tight yet flexible against her skin. "That scream wasn't far."

Flipping open her window, Ladybug extended one foot onto the ledge and peered out into the falling dusk. The days were getting shorter. It wasn't too dark yet, extending the shadows. Whipping out her yo-yo, she secured it on an outcrop inches from her windowsill. She tugged. Good enough.

The pavement rushed up to meet her as she scaled down her building. Unhooking from above, she crouched and darted across the street. The akuma was out there.

Pausing, Ladybug listened. Nothing. She creeped into an alley, spine prickling. Something was up.

Spinning, she raised her yo-yo, ready.

Nothing. Again.

"Something isn't right," she murmured, inching clockwise. The sensation of eyes boring into her continued no matter which direction she faced. There. Movement.

A shadowy hand eased off the wall. A thin, translucent outline misted in black. Ladybug peddled backwards. A bead of sweat trickled down her hairline, caught in a web of stray hairs. A shoulder then a crisp head followed the arm, like a shadow picking itself off the wall.

Ladybug tilted her head. It gradually vanished. Returning to her position, it appeared full on. "It's two-dimensional..."

The figure stood tall, only it's hand connected to the wall shrouded in shadow.

Ladybug scrutinized the figure. It was a mere outline, the sketch around a murder victim at the scene of the crime filled in and come to life. Where was the akuma-possessed item?

The figure walked along the wall, trailing its hand after it, and paused, somehow staring at her. Another shadow flashed into its place, overlapping. It flickered. Marinette blinked.

A second shadow lashed out at her, surging forward from its connection to the other. A clawed hand passed centimeters from her face. Her hair fluttered back, wind rushing by.

These things were real.

Ladybug whirled and sprinted into the sunny boulevard, avoiding the shadows. Cars stalled along the road. Empty. Where was everyone? More shadows rose up, slipping closer.

Ladybug stepped back, yo-yo in hand. "Where even is the blasted akuma?" she muttered. Securing a tether to a building, she surged to the rooftops.

Planting herself away from the shadows, Ladybug squinted at the figures below her. The falling sun only extended them. Ladybug's skin prickled. Silence smothered the street even though it was rush hour, the only sounds echoing from blocks away. "Merde, I need to finish this fast."

A chill wrapped around Ladybug's ankle. Glancing down, she only had time to extend her hands as the inky hands tugged her down. Wincing at the impact, Ladybug snapped her yo-yo through the shadow's wrist. Severed from the arm, the hand dissipated into a foggy smoke, tendrils rising as if from birthday candles.

Surging to her feet, another hand grasped Ladybug's shin. More hands reached up even as Ladybug sliced her yo-yo about, its whirling the only noise accompanying her hurried breathing.

"Ah, Ladybug."

Ladybug's head snapped up, the angled sunlight forcing her to squint. A figure stood emblazoned before the sun, yet still embodied in shadow. A dark cloak whipped around them, fading away at the extremities. Luminescent porcelain skin framed freezing black eyes that bored into Ladybug, shredding her to pieces. She flinched. Crimson lips curved.

More hands reached for Ladybug, forcing her to a knee.

"Strong, aren't they?" The akuma paced closer. "Everyone seems to forget about the potential of shadows. Whether to tell a story or hide within, they can be our greatest ally. But no matter. I believe you have something for me?"

Ladybug slashed through the last of the shadows clawing at her and bounded to safer ground on the roof. "You'll have nothing from me."

The akuma gave a hollow laugh. "So confident. And strong. Good. A woman needs to be in this world." Her hands toyed with a small embroidered paper man. A tear slashed through its shoulder. "I'm Shadow Bearer. A guide between the light and dark."

"Now," she began, extending her arm. Shadows shot out from the dark outline of her arm. "Be a good little girl and allow the performance to continue."

Ladybug dashed off the building, securing her yoyo midair as hands grasped after her. Sailing along, Ladybug landed blocks away at the lip of a shop and crouched down, pausing above a police wall directing civilians to evacuate the area.

A little boy holding tight to his mom's hand spotted her, waving with a cry of delight up at her. Ladybug beamed down and returned the wave before turning back the way she came. Why didn't Shadow Bearer follow her?

A wave of darkness rushed along the street, catching hold of a few policemen and nearby civilians, fully enveloping them. Ladybug's horror grew as she watched the people's silent pleas as they fought the inky blankness that dissolved them to the ground. Shadow Bearer coalesced from the smoky cloud as it shrunk back, shadows rising up in the people's place. Her dead eyes met Ladybug's, lips twisting into a crooked smile.

Ladybug leapt at her with a yell, slamming the akuma with her yo-yo multiple times before catching it on a building to ease her landing. Settling into a ready stance, she took in the field. The closest shadows were meters away.

A smaller shadow rose up next to Shadow Bearer. She patted its head. "Why can't you just be like this good little boy and appreciate the shadows? Then maybe he would have watched the performance instead of joining it. Afterall," she refocused on Ladybug, "he was such a big fan of yours."

Ladybug growled, spiraling her yo-yo back at the akuma. A longer arm reached up from the boy and caught the yo-yo midair. Shadow Bearer watched her.

Tugging, Ladybug tried to free her yo-yo. Patches of shadows were inching closer to her from all around, edging into striking distance.

Ladybug's pulse picked up and she pulled harder on her captured yo-yo. Launching upwards, she reeled herself to her weapon, the surrounding shadows shifting to follow their prey.

Her feet smashed into the shadow's head, tipping it backwards and releasing its grip. Ladybug let her yo-yo fly, securing to a lamppost, and immediately began swinging to safety. An inky mass encircled her waist, abruptly halting her escape and holding her fast.

Ladybug cried out. The black coldness spread, anchoring to her legs as well. Her yo-yo released, crashing her to the ground.

Rolling over, Ladybug thrust up her yo-yo with a yell. "Lucky charm!"

A sturdy flashlight landed in her outstretched hand. _Finally one that makes sense!_ Flicking it on, she shone the light at her capture, catching it on Shadow Bearer as well. The shadow fizzled back as Shadow Bearer screeched.

Bounding upright, Ladybug hastened away and once again escaped to the top of a building. Glancing at the horizon, her stomach clenched. The sun slipped further and further down, half of it pooling on the edge.

Shadow Bearer screeched again. Shadows surged underneath her, raising her above the ground and rushing her towards Ladybug.

 _Shit!_ Ladybug bounded away from the akuma once again, straining to keep ahead of the raging woman.

"Interrupting someone else's performance-! How dare you!" Shadow Bearer screamed from behind.

Ladybug's breath came ragged from her lungs. _A break! I can't keep only reacting. I need to go after-_ The footing below her crumbed with a bang. Stumbling past it, Ladybug glanced behind her and barely ducked the column of shadows that stabbed at her head.

She pushed harder, sprinting and bounding along the Parisian rooftops while avoiding the oncoming attacks. Darkness further fell.

Ladybug swung past le Louvre, barely rising above the huge shadow that slammed into the museum behind her, severing the building in two.

"Sorry, Lisa!" she called as she rushed along.

Ladybug stumbled on a loose roof tile, her flashlight clattering to the ground below. Sliding down the roof, she twisted. A shot slammed into her right shoulder.

Shadow Bearer rose up before her. "Enough playing, buggy. Hand over the miraculous."

Ladybug grimaced, ignoring the pain blossoming in her shoulder. Her miraculous beeped. She paled further. How long had it been since she used lucky charm?

Another shadow lashed for her. Dodging it, Ladybug found herself at the roof's edge, the rain gutter digging into her back.

A crack then she dipped, head tumbling backwards. Her hands flew behind her to find only air.

Ladybug turned and frantically latched her yo-yo to the building before she hit the ground. The yo-yo ran taught, slowing her. Her back slammed into the pavement. She cracked open her eyes, limbs tingling. Her legs wouldn't move.

Her miraculous beeped again, shrill in the settling evening. Shadows curled around her, latching her to the chilly sidewalks. Her wrists and ankles were pinned like a frog for dissection.

Shadow Bearer lowered to the ground, a smirk gracing her delicate but cold features. "Quite an impressive run, Ladybug. I commend you for that, but alas you are no match for the shadow." She glided closer, silent.

Ladybug tugged at her immobilized arms and legs, eyes growing wider as Shadow Bearer crept closer. She squirmed. Her short gasps weren't enough to get air into her lungs, restricted by the shadows.

The inky arms squeezed tighter and she heaved.

A reflection caught her eye. Oh man, there was Alya a short ways away, phone trained on the scene before her. Livestreaming.

"No!" Ladybug turned back to Shadow Bearer, choking on a sob. "I- No! You won't have my miraculous!" Ladybug struggled and managed to raise her torso slightly off the ground. A shadow quickly jerked her back down, digging her shoulder into the pavement and twisting it. Ladybug gritted her teeth.

"Chat!" Ladybug raised her head. "Chat Noir. Help me, I need you! Please… Chat Noir!"

A shadowed arm rose up and hooked its elbow around her throat, slamming her head down and cutting her off.

Shadow Bearer tsked. "I thought you were stronger than this, Ladybug." The akuma crouched down and fingered Ladybug's earlobes. Cold shadows swirled around their master. "No matter."

Ladybug's earring clicked.

Bugs were scuttling underneath her skin, biting to the surface. She was sure if it. Sweat broke out of her forehead. A breaking sensation tore through her, a part of her lacerated off.

Tikki... She screamed.

 **Notes:**

Wow this took us awhile to get out. Oops. At least we're off hiatus now! I promise not to leave you hanging here though; the next chapter is nearly done plus I'm not that cruel. The next chapter will be out soon. Plus now you have a better idea of where this fic is heading. Fun, right?

French:

Salut - Hi/Bye

Ma chérie - My darling/dear

S'il te plaît - Please (informal singular)

Merci - Thank you

Ma bichette - My little doe (term of endearment)

Merde - shoot/shit


End file.
